This invention relates in general to a vehicle for transporting people, and more particularly relates to an elevated bus-type vehicle utilizing the space above cars and below bridges.
An ever-increasing amount of motor vehicle traffic has brought congestion to city streets. As population figures continue to increase, public transportation becomes more and more of a necessity.
For many years, urban planners have been seeking solutions to traffic problems. Many modem cities are equipped with subway systems, buses and/or elevated train systems. The benefit of using such methods of transportation are to transport a large number of people in one vehicle thus reducing congestion on city streets.
Subway systems typically require elaborate planning by city officials. The cost of such systems are often prohibitive. It may also be necessary to obtain a right-of-way or easement to create the underground passage. Subway stations also require a large amount of land that may be difficult to obtain in an already-congested urban area.
Traditional buses are employed in virtually all cities. Trouble arises in areas of high traffic congestion due to frequent stops made by buses, continuously delaying passenger vehicles.
Some cities use above-ground trains to alleviate public transportation problems. These systems also tend to be very costly and it may be even more difficult to obtain the right-of-way or easement to lay the appropriate tracks. It may be particularly difficult to position train tracks in already congested areas where alleviation of traffic problems is most desired. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method of transportation in congested urban areas that is cost-effective, does not require an easement or right-of-way and does not add to surface street congestion.
The present invention is an elevated vehicle capable of traveling above cars on a normal city street. This invention increases the transport capacity and versatility of existing roadways by utilizing the space universally existing between the five foot six inch elevation of most modern automobiles and the fifteen foot clearance which exists on most city streets.
The elevated vehicle is capable of moving in highly congested areas making frequent stops without disturbing the existing traffic. The vehicle is elevated, creating a space underneath through which cars can travel. Passengers are loaded and unloaded by an elevated platform mounted above the existing sidewalks so that pedestrian traffic is likewise not impeded.
Specially cast curbways are placed on the lane dividers of the street defining the pathway for the vehicle. The curbways are elevated and spaced apart so that a car can travel in the lane formed between the two elevated curbways. The curbways define the pathway of the elevated vehicle, which travels above the cars, providing guidance and a smooth-running surface. Although the wheels of the elevated vehicle reach the ground like a normal bus, elongated wheel support members connecting the cabin of the vehicle to the wheels creates space in which cars may travel. The curbways contain gaps so that a car traveling in the lane between the two elevated curbway structures can exit the lane at predetermined locations.
The curbway preferably is pre-cast concrete anchored to the street. The ends of the curbway are tapered so that there is a smooth transition as the elevated vehicle leaves the curbway and engages the street.
Each wheel of the elevated vehicle travels in the path created by the two elevated walls of the curbways surrounding the wheel. Sections of the curbway are fashioned so that they may interlock, creating a smooth transition for the elevated vehicle between curbway sections. The curbways must be made of a material capable of supporting the concentrated weight of the elevated vehicle.
The elevated vehicle has a cabin for carrying passengers much like a conventional bus or train. The floor of the cabin must be at least six feet above the street level. The roof of the vehicle must be less than fifteen feet above the street level to avoid colliding with bridges and other structures. Thus, the interior height of the cabin is approximately nine feet.
Preferably, it is necessary to exclude vehicles over six feet high from the lane defining the pathway for the elevated vehicle. This can be done by providing a clearance bar at a height of six feet at every point where a car may enter such a lane. Cars and other vehicles standing above six feet high are forced to use an alternate lane. Usually the curbways terminate at a street intersection and resume on the opposite side of the intersection.
The elevated vehicle preferably may be powered by any type of existing internal combustion engine. It may be preferable to power the elevated vehicle electrically, using a battery-powered source with opportunity charging units located along the predefined path of the elevated vehicle. It may be beneficial to locate the charging stations at the elevated platforms at which the elevated vehicle will stop to load and unload passengers. The elevated vehicle is equipped with standard braking equipment.
The elevated vehicle preferably may be equipped with a all-wheel steering system as is currently available, generally as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,915. This allows the wheels of the elevated vehicle to follow the curbway around curves and corners. In one embodiment of the present invention, the elevated vehicle is steered by a vehicle operator such that each wheel is maintained inside the curbway. In such an instance where there is no curb, such as at an intersection, the operator steers the vehicle normally until the elevated vehicle engages the next set of curbways. In another embodiment, the wheels of the elevated vehicle may actually engage the curbway. The curbway would thus act as a guide for the elevated vehicle. In such a configuration, the vehicle only needs to be steered in those situations where there is no curbway. It is also possible to provide the elevated vehicle with a Global Positioning System (GPS) system of automatic handling which may eliminate the need for a vehicle operator.
The elevated vehicle may be equipped with numerous video cameras and monitors in order to check vehicle clearance underneath and proper negotiation of intersections. As the elevated vehicle negotiates a turn, it is necessary to determine that there are no cars underneath the elevated vehicle. A camera underneath the vehicle preferably may be used to indicate to the operator that the area underneath the vehicle is clear. A physical barrier may be lowered from the rear of the elevated vehicle so that no car is able to enter the space under the elevated vehicle as the vehicle makes the turn. Once the elevated vehicle has completed the turn and is proceeding in the appropriate path defined by the curbways, the barrier may be retracted and cars may freely travel beneath the elevated vehicle.
The four-wheel steering of the elevated vehicle enables it to approach an elevated platform and come to a stop with a minimal gap between the platform and the vehicle. This facilitates passenger entry and exit of the elevated vehicle.
The wheels of the elevated vehicle may use tires such as that typical of a city bus. It is necessary to provide an extended wheel structure connecting the wheel to the elevated vehicle in order to create the required clearance for cars to pass underneath the elevated vehicle. The wheel is attached to the elevated vehicle using an elongated member or structure similar to the tilting landing gear used by aircraft or similar to telescopic wheel supports utilized by the elevated vehicle of U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,915. The elevated vehicle typically has four wheels, each wheel connected to the elevated vehicle by a similar elongated member that can be used to change the elevation of the vehicle.
In another alternate embodiment of the present invention, an advanced model of the elevated vehicle is capable of operating on public roads with the wheels supports in the retracted position so that the vehicle is lowered to xe2x80x9cground clearance.xe2x80x9d In this configuration it is capable of operating more like and substituting for a standard bus.
In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, the elevated vehicle is equipped for inter-modal operation. In this embodiment, the elevated vehicle engages a suspended rail above the vehicle. Couplings extending from the top of the elevated vehicle engage the overhead rail. In such a configuration, the wheels of the elevated vehicle are retracted in a manner as described above and the vehicle is powered in the same manner as an overhead-powered trolley. In this configuration, the rail may be raised at street intersections so that the elevated vehicle may move freely through each intersection and be unobstructed by cars and trucks underneath. The wheels can be made to pivot in a manner such that they remain parallel to the sides of the elevated vehicle when they are raised and do not interfere with any cars that may be underneath the elevated vehicle at such time.